Romancing the Scroll
by Twilight Canvas
Summary: Naruto is a romance novelist, that one day gets a mysterious package and a phone call from his sister.Now he must go to Columbia and save his sister. Based off of the movie Romancing the Stone. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own romancing the stone or Naruto

A/N: okay this is my very first fanfiction so if it sucks I am sorry

Chapter 1

Bam! I turn around at the noise of my door being kicked down. "What's it going to be Haku?" It was Zaku the meanest, vilest and dumbest excuse for a man west of the Mississippi river. "You can die in two ways. Quick like instant ramen or slow like rice. Now where is it damn it!" I turned slightly to my left and looked down he followed my movements and saw what he came for. "Now get over there." With his gun he motioned to the other side of the room. He walked over to the sac of money and picked it up. I told him to get out; now that he had what he came here for. He eyed me up and down and said "Not quite. Strip." I slowly did as he asked and hiked up my long skirt at the slit; showing more and more of my pale leg. He was entranced, but I could see that he was getting impatient. "Hurry up." I showed all the way up to my upper thigh and as I did I pulled a kunai from the back of my upper thigh. With fast reflexes I threw it straight at his heart. That was the end of Zaku. The man who killed my father, raped and murdered my mother, burned my house, shot my cat and stole my bible! I took the money and hopped on his horse outside, I rode off west. But if there was one law of the west; bastards had brothers. They chased after me for what seemed to be forever. But then he came, my beloved Zabuzza. He took out his shot gun and killed them all without wasting a single bullet. I rode up to him and embraced him in an intimate kiss. I have waited for so long to feel the warmth of his body against mine and the moment his lips met mine I knew that we would be together forever. He picked me up bridle style and we rode off to be together, forever. The End.

A young man of 20 with wild sun golden hair, vast ocean blue eyes and six whisker like scars sat in front of his type writer just finishing another story. Naruto was his name. He was on the slightly short 

side for a male, standing at 5' 6" he had feminine curves in all the right places, they gave him a softer appearance, but not enough to make one think that he was a woman. His eyes were big and expressive and his hair looked like soft silk. He wiped the small tears from his eyes, having been crying at the happy ending of his book. He got up to get a tissue only to find that he had none and only reminder notes to buy some more. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his fire red cat named Kyubbi. "Hey sweetie I just finished, want to celebrate?" the cat nodded it's head as if saying yes. "So do I." Naruto started a fire in his fireplace and plated some cat food for Kyubbi. Next he grabbed a wine glass and a small bottle of whiskey and sat on his couch, pouring the whiskey in his glass. "Just so you know Kyubbi that is Friskies. I spare no expense when I celebrate." Kyubbi just continued to eat as his master petted him. Naruto looked at the posters of his other works. "Here's to you Zabuzza, who ever you are." He saluted the mysterious figure on the poster and gulped his drink down in one shot. He smiled one of his famous big joyous grins and tossed the wine glass into the fire. Next he turned to Kyubbi and his empty plate. "Are you finished?" Naruto picked up the plate and tossed it as well into the flames. He laid back and picked up Kyubbi, holding the cat to his chest, as he absently stroked him. He stared at the poster's mysterious figure while slowly drifting to sleep. All the while dreaming of his own adventurous mystery lover.

A/N: Yay I am done with the first chapter. I know it is short, but if people like the story I will be writing more. So it will be longer (hint, hint) Please review, oh and constructive criticism will be welcome. Flames, however will be used in Naruto and Sasuke's fire place as they make out in front of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry that I have not been updating for a long time. Just some really bad stuff happened in my life. But it is better now. This chapter is dedicated to Suki Nightstar. They Favrioted my story and it really mad me happy and want to write. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Nooooo! Don't take Naruto away. I'll let Sasuke barrow him! *sniff, sniff* Now I own nothing not Naruto or romancing the stone.

"RING, RING" Naruto was woken up by the telephone. He picked up to answer it, "Hello? Hello?", but there was no answer and the line went dead. Naruto shrugged it off as a wrong number. He turned his head to the side and happened to glance at the time. "Oh Kuybbi, is that the time? I'm going to be late." Naruto picked him self up off of the couch and hurried to the bathroom to clean up.

H walked out of his apartment with a large orange snow coat and disheveled hair caring a box containing his new stories. As he hurried down the apartment stairs he passed an older blonde woman caring food. "Hello Tusnade." "Hello Naruto." Naruto stopped on the stairs and backtracked and carried the food up the stairs and the rest of the way to Tusnade's apartment. "Tusnade, why don't you ever take the elevator?" "Oh Gaki, I never get on the elevator alone. You know rapists. Oh by the way the mail man couldn't fit this into your box so I told him that I would give it to you." Tusnade pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked at it and stuffed it into his bag at his side and hurried down the stairs yelling "Goodbye baa-chan!", as he went. Missing the answering "don't call me that!"

Naruto hurried down the streets of Manhattan to his publisher's office, all the while being haggled by street vendors. As he went , a man stared at him and then down to a book that he held in his hands with Naruto 's picture on it. After Naruto turned the corner the man went in side and stalked up to Naruto's apartment. He tried to jimmy the door handed but was stopped by another resident. "hey that is Mr. Uzumaki's apartment. Can I help you?" The man turned around. His sickly yellow eyes bore into the other man. His pale white skin only enhanced his eyes making them appear as if they were glowing. H pulled out a piece of paper for the other man to take and as the resident moved closer to him. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed the man in the heart, killing him instantly and quietly.

Naruto sat a restaurant bar with his publisher. She was a little older than him by about three years. She was tall standing at 5' 9". She had a black skirt suit on accompanied with a sand colored blouse, black heels and a large fan necklace that had three moons on it. Her hair was styled into four pigtails. She sat at the bar looking over a line of men and judging them. "Wimp, wimp, loser, loser, major loser, too angry, too vague, too desperate, god too happy. Oh look at this guy mister macho. You know I actually use to date him. Oooh wait a minute wait a minute, hold everything. Get at this character. What about him" The publisher turned to look at Naruto with a questioning glance. Naruto shook his had in a negative and answered, "on no, he's just… he's not" His publisher cut him off saying "He's not who? Not Zabuzza?" Naruto sighed with exasperation. "Temari, I know that it may be silly, but I know that there is some one out there for me and he is certainly not here." "I know you believe that Naruto and I like you. So I don't want you to sit here and wait for someone that is not going to show up." "Okay Temari, okay."

Naruto pulled the box off of his lap and onto the bar counter, sliding it over to Temari. "Here it is. Read it and weep. I did." Naruto made to get up, but was pulled down by his arm. "Stay have another drink." Naruto looked at her with exasperation in his eyes. At the look Temari explained. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just wanted you to get out and have little fun. I know that you have been very upset about your sister and I just wanted to help. Come on stay. Tell me about your sister how is she doing?" "Oh Ino I spoke to her the other day. She is doing okay. She is still in Columbia." "Have they found her husband's body yet?" "Just the one… piece. You know what is really creepy I got a package from Choji today, must have mailed it before he died." God, how awful can you imagine having you husband murdered. Well how is she holding up?" "Oh Ino, she's fine. She always manages."

A woman came out of a large house walking to her garage casting suspicious glances every where she looked. She has long light blonde hair that was up in a pony tail. She had pale ice blue eyes. Her frame was lean and curvy that was accentuated by her purple designer dress. She put on large sunglasses before she opened the door to her garage. She drove hr car out of the garage before she stopped to go back and close the door. As she was getting back into the car, a child with spiky brown hair, goggles and a long scarf wrapped around his neck, threw a rock at the woman and knocked her unconscious. The child broke away from the other children that he was playing with and pushed the woman further into the car from where she had fallen, before getting into the car and driving away down the streets of Columbia.

A/n: Yeah I am done hope you like it.


End file.
